


Légende urbaine, déjà vu

by Arches67



Category: Daredevil (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un "type en costume" annonce à Matt qu'il est danger. Que veut-il vraiment ? Matt est tout à fait capable de se défendre seul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Légende urbaine, déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Le pendant de "Légende urbaine", vu par Matt.  
> Pendant que j'écrivais "Légende urbaine", j'avais envie de décrire également le point de vue de Matt, mais passer de lui à John rendait la lecture difficile. J'avais donc fait le choix de m'en tenir au point de vue "Person of Interest". Mais évidemment, difficile de convaincre mon cerveau d'en rester là. J'ai donc décidé de réécrire l'histoire vue de l'autre côté.  
> Elles peuvent être lues dans n'importe quel ordre et de façon totalement indépendante.
> 
> Mille mercis à Yellowstone69 mon irremplaçable beta-reader. Heureusement que tu as l'œil et que tu n'hésites pas à me faire remarquer quand ça ne va pas !

 

L'alarme de Matt Murdock sonna, lui annonçant l'heure exacte. Il tendit le bras pour arrêter le bruit et resta sur le dos fixant le plafond, laissant ses sens balayer l'espace autour de lui. Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'enfiler son costume la nuit dernière et s'était payé le luxe de huit heures de sommeil ininterrompues. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Ses sens avaient l'air encore plus affûtés qu'à l'ordinaire, le résultat d'un vrai repos. Comme une pluie de printemps balayant la poussière. Il devrait faire attention de ne pas se laisser submerger, mais la sensation était exaltante.

Il se prépara et partit vers le bureau, s'arrêtant même en chemin pour acheter des muffins. Il savait que cela surprendrait Karen et Foggy, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

La matinée fut studieuse, chacun concentré sur ses dossiers. Il aurait été incapable de dire quand il l'avait vraiment remarqué, mais il eut soudain conscience d'un bruit de fond répétitif. Le déclencheur d'un appareil photo. Quelqu'un était en train de prendre un paquet de clichés. Bien sûr, les touristes ne manquaient pas à New York, mais ils étaient rares dans le quartier. Et leur vieil immeuble ne justifiait pas autant de prises. Il n'y prêta plus attention. Sans doute un étudiant avec un sujet sur les vieux bâtiments.

Il devait plaider une affaire au tribunal dans l'après-midi. Cela lui laissait largement le temps de déjeuner avec Foggy. Son ami était encore un peu sur la défensive au sujet de ses activités nocturnes. Un bon repas et une conversation amicale ne pouvaient que leur faire du bien.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment analysé comment il se rendait compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il en avait juste conscience.

C'est ce qui lui permettait d'affirmer qu'un type était resté à proximité depuis un moment. Il les avait croisés en sortant des bureaux, puis il avait fait demi-tour et était resté loin derrière. Quand il avait quitté Foggy à la porte du restaurant, l'inconnu s'était approché. Matt fronça les sourcils mais ne changea pas son emploi du temps. Il devait se présenter au tribunal pour un client.

* * *

 

Plaider l'affaire ne fut pas un problème. Il s'était soigneusement préparé et leur dossier était solide. Il fallait juste parvenir à convaincre l'audience, et les vibrations qu'il percevait indiquaient qu'il y était parvenu.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait était que le type s'était installé à l'arrière de la salle d'audience. Pourquoi le suivait-on ? Lui, un avocat aveugle ?

Quittant le tribunal, il prit le chemin de Hell's Kitchen. L'inconnu s'approcha encore davantage. Il se sentait sans doute en sécurité maintenant que Foggy ne risquait pas de le voir.

"Finch. Est-ce que Murdock est aveugle de naissance ?" entendit-il l'homme demander à un interlocuteur.

Il n'était donc pas paranoïaque. Non seulement l'homme le suivait, mais en plus il connaissait son nom. Sa question était un grand classique. Il se concentra pour entendre la voix provenant du téléphone de son "suiveur". Qui que fut son interlocuteur, il en savait beaucoup à son sujet. Les informations concernant son accident avaient fait la une des journaux, mais le reste était personnel, comme l'argent laissé par son père, son enfance en orphelinat. Et qu'est-ce qui lui donnait le droit d'enquêter sur sa mère ?

"Le véritable self-made man. Je l'ai trouvé très bon au tribunal, et en toute franchise je suis ébloui par son aisance à se déplacer."

Matt sourit. S'il avait été surpris, voyons comment il réagirait quand il l'aurait collé au sol. Il tourna dans une allée qu'il savait généralement calme et se glissa derrière un container.

Il ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance. Dès que l'inconnu eut dépassé le bord de la poubelle, Matt l'avait mis au sol. Sa canne pliée était placée contre sa gorge.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Il fut pris de court par la réaction. L'homme était doué et parvint à se dégager en une seconde. Apparemment, il avait besoin d'être convaincu. Matt lui assena un violent coup du droit sur la joue.

"Arrêtez !" aboya son adversaire. "Je ne vous veux pas de mal," expliqua-t-il.

"Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?"

Murdock était toujours au-dessus de lui ; un genou posé sur sa poitrine, le poing levé prêt à le frapper une nouvelle fois. L'inconnu au sol leva les mains doucement.

"Laissez-moi vous expliquer," dit-il.

Matt resta immobile quelques secondes, écoutant le cœur de son assaillant. Il semblait sincère. Il lui accorderait le bénéfice du doute.

"Pas de mouvement brusque," ordonna-t-il, en s'écartant.

L'inconnu se redressa doucement et cracha du sang avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

"Vous avez une sacrée droite," fit-il.

"Et vous êtes plutôt bon en filature," répondit Murdock avec un sourire.

"Pas assez apparemment."

Murdock s'excusa d'un geste de l'épaule.

"M. Murdock, votre vie est en danger."

Elle était bien bonne ! Matt leva un sourcil interrogateur. Que voulait ce type ?

"J'ai eu accès à des informations crédibles faisant état d'une menace sur votre personne."

"Et alors ? Vous êtes garde du corps, vous voulez me vendre vos services ?

"Garde du corps ?"

"Je n'ai jamais vu personne se défaire aussi facilement de cette prise… Vous avez manifestement de l'expérience en combat à mains nus. Et vous êtes en forme…"

L'avocat pouvait sentir la surprise de l'inconnu émaner en vagues de perplexité, il n'était clairement pas habitué à être percé à jour. Il ne résista d'ailleurs pas au geste classique et lui passa la main devant les yeux.

Matt eut un léger rire. "Je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour sentir vos muscles sous mon genou."

Quelques secondes de silence lui laissèrent supposer que l'homme avait sans doute hoché la tête avant de s'apercevoir qu'il devait parler. "J'ai bien sûr entendu dire que les autres sens s'affinent lorsqu'on en perd un."

"On est loin du compte," murmura Matt comme pour lui-même.

"Pouvons-nous parler ?" demanda l'étranger. "Peut-être dans un cadre un peu plus agréable ?"

La petite rue était encombrée de poubelles et de cartons.

"N'essayez rien."

"Ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée."

Ils quittèrent l'allée et par habitude Matt posa une main sur le coude de John.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" demanda Murdock pris au dépourvu.

"Pourquoi tenez-vous mon coude ? Vous n'en avez clairement pas besoin."

Il n'était pas mauvais ; il devait l'admettre. Depuis combien de temps l'espionnait-il ? Il se souvint du déclencheur d'appareil photo. C'était probablement lui qui prenait les clichés ce matin. Lui expliquer ses raisons ne portait pas à conséquence.

"L'habitude. Cela met les gens plus à l'aise. Vous n'imaginez pas combien les gens sont gênés en présence d'un aveugle."

"Vous prenez ça très bien…"

"J'ai eu de nombreuses années pour m'y faire."

Ils quittèrent la rue pour se rendre dans un parc ; l'homme les arrêta à côté d'un banc. Voilà qui était bien agréable, beaucoup mieux qu'un café bruyant.

"Un parc ?" fit-il, un peu surpris par le choix.

"Moins d'oreilles qui trainent. Et je me suis dit que cela serait moins bruyant. J'ai l'impression que votre ouïe est étonnamment fine. Vous devez apprécier une pause de temps en temps."

"Vous êtes particulièrement attentif."

C'était peu de le dire. Même sans tenir compte de ses facilités bien particulières, l'étranger avait perçu sa sensibilité accrue.

"Comment m'avez-vous repéré ?"

L'inconnu n'était visiblement pas habitué à être repéré et ne s'en était pas encore remis. Cela impliquait une expérience en filature… peut-être même en tant qu'espion ? Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient, lui fournissant une image plus précise de… Comment s'appelait-il d'ailleurs ?

"Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore assez, Monsieur…" Il attendit que son interlocuteur se présente.

"John."

"Très bien… John." Bien sûr qu'il s'appelait John. Pas vraiment crédible... "Qui veut ma mort ?"

"C'est bien là la question."

"C'est vous qui m'avez dit que ma vie était en danger…"

Qui était ce gars ? Il venait lui annoncer qu'il était en danger mais ne savait pas pourquoi ? A quoi cela rimait-il ?

"Elle l'est. Je ne sais pas d'où vient la menace par contre."

"Cela ne va pas faciliter les choses."

"Des affaires qui auraient pu froisser les mauvaises personnes ?"

Qu'espérait-il trouver avec ce type de questions ? Bien sûr qu'il avait froissé des gens. Il était avocat. La partie adverse était forcément "froissée"… Peut-être ferait-il mieux de se lever et le planter là.

"Dans un procès il y a forcément un perdant…"

"Evidemment. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Fisk ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a de bonnes raisons de vous haïr."

Matt se figea un instant, puis se détendit prenant conscience que John ne pouvait pas se douter de sa deuxième identité. Bien sûr que Fisk le haïssait, ses deux "lui" d'ailleurs, même si le malfrat ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

"Je me suis contenté de défendre l'homme qui a accepté de témoigner contre lui."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Mais Fisk est loin d'être un petit joueur. Il a un réseau immense. Je suis convaincu que certains de ses acolytes sont en liberté, cherchant à se venger."

"Quand on est avocat, on écrase forcément quelques orteils, John."

"Certains orteils sont à éviter."

"Je suis aveugle. Je ne vois pas qui j'écrase…" Un petit peu d'humour ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

John rit doucement.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ? Vous allez me suivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?" Matt ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre où John voulait en venir. Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

"J'aimerais mieux trouver celui qui vous en veut et l'arrêter avant qu'il n'agisse."

"Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

"Non."

"Je pourrais vous assommer et vous coller dans une poubelle." Apparemment, sa première rencontre avec le sol de l'allée n'avait pas été assez percutante.

"Je ne doute pas de vos capacités, mais cette fois l'élément de surprise ne fonctionnera pas."

"Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas vu venir, hein ?" s'esclaffa Matt, plutôt fier que John admette avoir été pris par surprise.

"Pas vraiment, non," admit John en passant la main sur sa joue encore sensible.

"Vous allez vous poster sur mon toit pour les prochaines semaines ? Je vais me sentir obligé de vous apporter du café."

John ne dit rien.

"Disons que je vous crois. Que voulez-vous ?" demanda Murdock, décidant de le laisser poursuivre.

"Juste que vous restiez en vie."

"Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ? Je pense que j'ai démontré que j'étais capable de me défendre."

"Oui, mais…"

John n'avait visiblement pas encore intégré que Matt était loin d'être une proie facile. Une petite leçon s'imposait. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses talents en public, mais il y avait peu de monde dans le parc. D'un mouvement fluide, il fit un salto par-dessus le dossier du banc. Avant que John n'ait pu s'apercevoir qu'il avait bougé, il lui avait passé une main autour du cou. L'autre était posée à l'arrière de la tête, un geste et il lui brisait la nuque.

"Arrêtez ça," fit John d'une voix glaciale.

Prévisible. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et il n'était pas content.

"Il faudra que l'on rediscute de l'élément de surprise," répondit Murdock d'une voix amusée, nullement effrayé par le ton.

John poussa un soupir. "Votre démonstration est on ne peut plus claire. Vous me lâchez maintenant ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas riposter."

Murdock pouvait sentir la tension sous ses mains. John luttait contre tous ses instincts pour ne pas répondre à la provocation. Il avait clairement une formation poussée en combat rapproché. Le rencontrer sur un ring serait sans doute une expérience des plus intéressantes. Il le lâcha et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous énerver. Juste que vous compreniez."

John bougea une main.

"Je suis avec M. Murdock. Il n'a de toute évidence pas besoin de garde du corps. Vous n'avez toujours pas de piste sur l'origine des menaces ?"

A cette distance, Matt n'avait aucun effort à faire pour entendre le mystérieux interlocuteur au téléphone.

"Pas vraiment. Cela aiderait sans doute si je pouvais jeter un œil aux dossiers de Nelson & Murdock. Identifier des ennemis potentiels," répondit Finch.

John se tourna vers Matt.

"Bonjour Finch," fit Murdock retenant un sourire. John n'avait pas utilisé son nom en l'appelant, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Matt l'avait entendu plus tôt dans la journée. "Vous êtes qui exactement ? L'associé de son John ? Son partenaire ?"

"M. Reese ?" fit la voix inquiète au téléphone.

"M. Murdock a l'ouïe très fine, Finch," expliqua John avec un léger sourire.

"J'ai l'impression," murmura Harold.

"Passez donc à nos bureau, et bonne chance avec les papiers…" proposa Murdock.

John et son associé ne lui semblaient pas représenter une réelle menace. Prévenir des gens qu'ils étaient en danger était une entreprise pour le moins bizarre. Il accepterait leur présence pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité. Quel était leur objectif ? Et si les choses venaient à mal tourner, il se sentait de taille à se défendre, même contre John. Enfin, il faudrait qu'il s'assure de le désarmer auparavant.

* * *

 

Foggy lui avait jeté un regard dubitatif quand il lui avait expliqué que John et Finch étaient là pour l'aider sur un dossier. Il n'avait clairement pas cru un mot de son histoire, mais il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Foggy évitait encore certaines des zones d'ombre de son partenaire. Mais expliquer la vérité dans ce cas aurait été encore plus compliqué.

Il entendait Finch étudier les dossiers sur l'ordinateur. Il était évident que l'homme se méfiait de lui, il pouvait sentir son inquiétude et la façon dont il étudiait tout dans le bureau.

Peu après le départ de Foggy et Karen, il avait commandé à manger. S'ils devaient travailler toute la nuit, autant le faire l'estomac plein. Il entendit John allumer les lumières sans rien dire. Matt était habitué au malaise des personnes l'entourant, il ne s'en formalisait pas.

Il sentit les arômes du traiteur chinois bien avant que le livreur ne frappe à la porte. John répondit immédiatement, révolver à la main, il cachait son arme dans son dos sous sa veste.

"Ne l'effrayez pas, John. Les bouchées vapeur de ce restaurant sont à tomber," lança Murdock depuis son bureau.

Il entendit John tendre quelques billets au livreur sans regarder la note, prendre le sac et refermer la porte avec soin.

"Si vous connaissez une méthode pour tuer quelqu'un avec des nems, je suis intéressé," plaisanta Murdock. Son ange gardien auto-proclamé avait vraiment besoin de se détendre un peu.

"J'ai déjà vu des choses bien plus bizarres," se défendit John. "Merci d'avoir commandé à manger ceci dit."

Finch continua à travailler tout en piochant dans le plat que Reese avait posé à ses côtés. Apparemment celui-ci se gardait bien d'interrompre son associé.

Un peu plus tard, Harold posa ses baguettes en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pouvez-vous me parler du dossier Benton contre Alter Inc. ?" demanda-t-il.

Murdock réfléchit quelques secondes pour resituer le cas.

"Une affaire typique de propriété intellectuelle. Benton travaillait pour Alter Inc. Il a développé un programme de compression/chiffrement de données. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, l'informatique ça n'est pas mon créneau. Les problèmes sont apparus quand Alter Inc. a essayé de breveter le programme. Benton soutenait que c'était un projet personnel et que la société n'avait aucun droit dessus. Nous sommes parvenus à prouver qu'il y avait effectivement travaillé sur son temps personnel et sans utiliser de matériel d'Alter Inc."

"Mais comment la société a-t-elle eu connaissance du projet ?"

"Benton en avait parlé en confidence à des collègues de travail. Des oreilles traînaient dans la pièce apparemment... Une personne de la société est parvenue à entrer dans les données personnelles de Benton et récupérer une partie de l'algorithme."

"Je peux vous emprunter le dossier ?" demanda Finch. "Je voudrais l'étudier plus en détail. Alter Inc. est cotée à la bourse de New York."

"L'affaire est classée, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient."

"Merci."

"Et si nous nous arrêtions là ?" suggéra John.

"J'ai le droit de rentrer seul chez moi ou allez-vous insister pour monter la garde ?" demanda Murdock avec une grimace.

Ils avaient feuilleté des tonnes de dossiers, en avaient pris quelques-uns. Avec un peu de chance, ils estimaient avoir identifié la menace. Il voulait vraiment rester seul pendant la nuit, sans gardien. Comment pourrait-il sortir si on avait besoin de lui dans la nuit ? Il était convaincu qu'il aurait du mal à échapper à la surveillance de John. Matt Murdock pouvait se satisfaire d'un gardien. Pour Daredevil, les choses étaient beaucoup moins simples.

"Assurez-vous de ne pas être suivi, et fermez à double tour." John soupira en voyant l'air renfrogné de Murdock. "Je sais que vous êtes capable de vous défendre. Soyez prudent, s'il vous plait."

"Très bien. Et je vous appelle demain matin. Ça vous va ?" proposa Matt décidant de lui accorder un peu de mou.

* * *

 

La nuit fut relativement calme. Deux malfrats pensèrent qu'ils pouvaient voler une femme et s'en tirer. Ça avait été presque trop facile. Enfin, peut-être pas trop facile ; l'un des types avait réussi à le jeter contre un mur et il avait maintenant un superbe hématome sur la tempe. Mais cette blessure superficielle serait facile à justifier. Après tout, se cogner contre des objets faisait partie du lot quotidien d'un aveugle.

Il envoya un message à John dès le lendemain matin.

##Au rapport comme promis. Toujours en vie## avait-il tapé sur le téléphone. De toute évidence…

Il sourit en imaginant la tête de John en lisant le message. Une seconde plus tard, son téléphone sonnait.

"Bonjour John," salua-t-il.

"Nous avons identifié qui vous en veut," lui dit John en guise de salutation.

Matt se figea. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette nouvelle. Il savait que des gens lui en voulaient, mais cela concernait ses activités de "justicier" ; il n'avait jamais pensé qu'on pourrait lui en vouloir en tant que Murdock. D'où John tenait-il ses informations ? Il avait été persuadé que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une sorte d'escroquerie en préparation…

"Murdock ?" demanda la voix inquiète de John.

"J'étais persuadé que vous…" Il laissa la phrase en suspens ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Je vous retrouve chez vous."

"J'allais partir au club de boxe. Je m'y rends les samedi matin généralement, avant l'ouverture au public. Vous voulez me servir de partenaire ?"

"Un peu d'exercice ne peut pas me faire de mal j'imagine," répondit John.

"Fogwell's Gym dans Hell's Kitchen. Retrouvez-moi là-bas."

Murdock sourit. Il avait voulu se mesurer à John depuis le début. Il était évident qu'il avait de l'entraînement, la façon dont il s'était défendu la toute première fois était révélatrice. Se mesurer sur un ring allait être un pur bonheur. Il ne rencontrait pas souvent de bons adversaires pour le plaisir. La plupart du temps, il s'entraînait seul. Il avait du mal à trouver des partenaires prêts à se battre réellement ; ils pensaient toujours avoir un avantage stratégique.

* * *

 

Quand il arriva à la salle John était déjà arrivé, l'avantage de pouvoir conduire son propre véhicule. Il était immobile. Probablement devant l'une des vieilles affiches de combat, et plus vraisemblablement encore, celle du dernier match de son père.

"Je me souviens quand ils ont collé l'affiche," dit-il depuis la porte. "J'étais tellement fier de lui…"

"Comment pouvez-vous savoir où je me trouve ?" demanda John se tournant vers lui.

"Facile à deviner… Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup à mon sujet."

"Prêt à bouger un peu ?"

"On retient nos coups ?" suggéra Matt. Il voulait s'amuser, pas tourner cette rencontre en affrontement.

"Ça me va."

Les deux hommes se préparèrent. Matt était en chaussures de sport et jogging, mais John n'avait pas prévu de vêtements. Il se contenta d'enlever veste et chemise, pour rester en maillot de corps. Il glissa son arme dans la poche de son manteau.

"Vous êtes toujours armé ?"

"Vous avez reconnu l'odeur du nettoyant ?" demanda John, légèrement surpris.

"C'est assez identifiable." L'odeur du fluide était très particulière, facile à reconnaître.

Ils grimpèrent sur le ring et commencèrent à bouger. Ils lancèrent quelques coups, s'évaluant mutuellement. Peu à peu l'adrénaline monta et les coups devinrent plus précis, parfois un peu plus violents.

John était un adversaire de taille. Il sembla vite oublier que Matt était aveugle, se battant comme face à n'importe quel autre partenaire. Ses mouvements étaient précis, ses réflexes rapides. Sa technique était intéressante. Pas courante. Il avait de toute évidence bénéficié d'une formation militaire. Il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que l'affronter serait amusant.

Il lança un poing qui envoya John au sol.

"Oh, désolé," s'exclama Murdock. "J'ai vraiment pensé que vous alliez parer ça."

"J'étais distrait."

A quoi pouvait-il donc penser pour avoir été surpris de la sorte ? Et apparemment il s'en voulait. Matt lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. La porte s'ouvrit, il compta aussitôt les battements de cœur. Six ?

"Six ? Contre un aveugle ? Franchement les gars !" lança John avant d'agripper le bras de Murdock et de les lancer tous deux hors du ring.

Matt grogna quand une balle déchira son bras. L'arme de John était hors d'atteinte, mais il y avait du matériel d'entraînement à côté du ring. Il ouvrit la caisse sachant qu'il y trouverait de quoi faire. Il tendit deux haltères à John. Se tournant vers les coins opposés du ring, ils lancèrent leurs projectiles. Leur précision se confirma quand ils entendirent des grognements et bruits d'armes tombées au sol.

Matt bondit vers le côté de la salle, se précipitant vers les interrupteurs. Il éteignit les lumières. Les vieilles fenêtres n'avaient pas été lavées depuis des lustres ; elles laissaient passer peu de clarté. Il se doutait que l'obscurité ne dérangerait pas John.

Il entendit les hommes se séparer en deux groupes. Un salto arrière le plaça directement derrière l'agresseur le plus en retrait. Un coup de poing puissant sur les reins de celui-ci l'envoya au sol ; un coup de pied rapide fit glisser l'arme sous le ring.

Celui qui avait été frappé par l'haltère n'avait pas encore récupéré son arme, surpris par la pénombre soudaine. Un saut, un salto en vrille et l'homme volait deux mètres plus loin, son dos frappant une colonne. Glissant la main vers où il savait que l'arme avait glissé, Matt l'envoya rejoindre la première sous le ring.

Il pouvait entendre John se battre comme un enragé de l'autre côté de la salle. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Comment John avait-il pu penser qu'il était en danger ? Avec leurs dons combinés, ils pouvaient affronter n'importe qui. L'espace d'une seconde il se demanda si John avait un costume particulier pour ses activités nocturnes.

Le troisième homme leva son arme mais celle-ci s'enraya. Remerciant le ciel pour la providence, Matt lui assena deux coups rapides. Laissant sa rage se manifester, ses poings martelèrent le visage. Son dernier coup du droit assomma définitivement son adversaire.

Une main lui toucha l'épaule et il lança ses jambes en arrière, une main posée au sol pour l'équilibre. Il envoya son agresseur deux mètres plus loin.

"Matt !" hurla John tandis que son dos rencontrait le sol et que l'odeur cuivrée du sang se faisait sentir.

Murdock se figea et se tourna vers lui, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

"Bon sang, comment tu peux avoir une détente pareille?" La voix de John était légèrement étouffée tandis qu'il se tenait les côtes.

Matt grimaça et souffla profondément. "Désolé."

"Non, c'était de ma faute. La façon dont tu te bas, j'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas me voir."

"J'étais trop focalisé sur la bagarre pour prendre conscience que c'était toi."

Matt ne bougea pas, laissant John attacher leurs agresseurs. Revenir à un état "normal" après l'action lui demandait toujours un effort. Il s'en voulait d'avoir failli blesser l'homme qui l'avait aidé.

"Tu es gravement blessé ?" demanda John, se méprenant sur son attitude.

"J'ai vu bien pire."

"Ouais… justement…. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe," gronda John.

"Nous avons tous nos secrets."

Il pouvait sentir le regard de John lui vriller la nuque. Un inconnu avait surgi de nulle part, lui avait indiqué qu'il était en danger sans préciser d'où il tenait son information, s'était avéré être un combattant hors pair, Matt n'allait certainement pas parler le premier.

"Je commençais à penser que tu avais perdu mon numéro," rouspéta une voix au téléphone.

"Dans tes rêves," rétorqua John d'un ton léger. "J'ai un paquet pour toi. J'ai même fait de jolis nœuds…"

"Je dois prévoir les prothèses de genoux ?"

"Non. Pas un seul coup de feu… enfin, pas par moi."

"Les armes…" Murdock grimaça et posa une main sur ses côtes, "sont sous le ring."

Il sentit le cœur de John bondir, prenant conscience à posteriori du danger réel qu'ils avaient affronté, et se demandant probablement comment les armes avaient atterri là.

"Finch t'enverra des informations et leurs armes sont sous le ring de boxe."

"Comment t'espères que je vais les récupérer ?"

"Fusco, je ne peux pas tout faire. Je t'envoie l'adresse," conclut-il en coupant l'appel.

"Police ?" demanda Murdock.

"Inspecteur. On peut lui faire confiance."

John lui toucha le bras. Matt pouvait sentir le sang couler de ses mains, elles ne devaient pas être belles à voir. D'habitude il essayait de les protéger. Il avait trop besoin de ses doigts pour se permettre de les abimer. Cette rencontre avait été imprévue. Il allait encore devoir faire preuve d'imagination pour expliquer à Karen comment ses mains s'étaient retrouvées dans cet état.

* * *

 

Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas très long, mais quand Matt descendit du véhicule ses muscles protestèrent vigoureusement. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de John mais après quelques pas il était quasiment sûr que celui-ci appréciait le support. Ils n'étaient pas sérieusement blessés, mais avaient pris suffisamment de coups pour que cela fasse mal, très mal maintenant que l'adrénaline était tombée. Il entendit John taper un code sur ce qui semblait être le clavier d'un distributeur ; une porte s'ouvrit.

"Attention aux marches," avisa John.

Murdock tendit le bras pour toucher le mur et descendit lentement.

"Tu m'emmènes dans la Batcave ?" plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils descendirent doucement. Finch eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant apparaître les deux hommes ensanglantés. Un chien se leva et gémit.

"Assis," ordonna Finch au chien. Il regarda les deux hommes, "M. Reese…"

"C'est moins grave que ça n'en a l'air," expliqua John peu troublé par l'inquiétude évidente de son associé. "Si vous pouviez nous approcher la boîte de secours…"

Murdock s'arrêta, écoutant les sons de la pièce. Elle était entièrement recouverte de carrelage, et il semblait y avoir deux immenses ouvertures de chaque côté de la plateforme où ils se trouvaient. Un tunnel ? Il pouvait entendre le murmure des générateurs et une vague odeur d'humidité.

"On est dans une station de métro désaffectée ?" demanda-t-il perplexe.

Il aurait juré qu'il venait d'entendre craquer les cervicales de Finch tandis qu'il se redressait vivement. Il avait de toute évidence lancé un regard inquiet à son partenaire qui se contenta de rire doucement.

"Laisse-moi te rafistoler, puis je crois que nous devons parler tous les deux."

"Tu as besoin de soins aussi," rétorqua Matt. "La coupure dans ton dos ne vas pas guérir toute seule."

John devait le regarder la bouche ouverte. Il le laisserait s'interroger. L'odeur du sang dans son dos ne laissait cependant aucune place au doute. John l'aida à s'asseoir et déplaça des objets sur la table.

Matt serra les dents quand John lui mit les mains dans l'eau.

"Pour ça que je porte des gants d'habitude," fit-il avec une grimace.

"Cette façon que tu as de frapper… C'est ton père qui t'as appris à boxer ?"

Malgré les années, le souvenir de son père le touchait toujours. Il ne pouvait jamais empêcher la vague de tristesse qui le submergeait.

"Non. Il voulait que j'aie un vrai travail. Il s'assurait que j'apprenais bien mes leçons."

Il laissa John s'occuper de ses mains ensanglantées, les bandant soigneusement. Celui-ci se tourna vers le bras gauche où la balle avait entaillé la peau. Il l'avait senti passer celle-là.

"Ce n'est qu'une égratignure," l'informa John en s'occupant de la plaie.

"Toujours ça de moins," murmura Matt. "Je déteste vraiment les armes à feu."

"Je ne les aime pas particulièrement. Il faut juste s'assurer d'être du bon côté…"

John lui essaya le visage puis s'immobilisa. Matt avait retiré ses lunettes avant de monter sur le ring. John devait sans doute observer ses yeux vides et son visage.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit sans lunettes. Elles étaient censées cacher ses yeux à ses interlocuteurs, leur empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise devant son regard perdu, pourtant c'était lui qui s'était habitué à la protection qu'elles offraient. Il se sentait vulnérable sans elles, son visage davantage révélé. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi il repensa à la réaction de Foggy quand il était entré dans leur chambre d'étudiants. Il eut un sourire.

"Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, Foggy s'est immédiatement proposé comme ailier. Il a admis que j'allais lui permettre d'avoir accès à une catégorie de filles qu'il n'aurait même jamais envisagé d'approcher."

"Ça donnait quoi ?"

"J'admets que le côté 'jeune avocat étudiant aveugle sans défense' marchait plutôt bien avec les filles…" Matt sourit. "Nous étions si jeunes…" Il soupira, cela remontait à des décennies.

"Tu n'es pas bien vieux…" fit remarquer John.

"Certaines choses te font vieillir beaucoup trop vite…"

Il baissa la tête dans la direction du chien qui s'était approché des deux hommes.

"Matt, je te présente Bear."

Matt tendit la main, cherchant la patte levée qu'il était sûr de trouver.

"Comment fais-tu ça ?"

"J'écoute et je tire les conclusions qui s'imposent." Il sourit comprenant que John voulait davantage de précisions. "Je l'ai entendu s'asseoir et le bruit de ses griffes sur le carrelage quand il a levé la patte. Il était facile de deviner qu'il me la tendait. Il a l'air d'être très bien élevé. C'est quelle race ?"

"Malinois belge."

"Le genre qu'utilisent les militaires ?"

"Effectivement. Bear a d'ailleurs été formé."

"Ça doit être bien utile parfois."

"Effectivement," confirma Finch. "M. Reese, vos blessures ont besoin d'être traitées également…"

Matt put littéralement entendre John rouler les yeux.

"Besoin d'aide ?" proposa Murdock. Devinant le regard incrédule de son interlocuteur, il ajouta, "je m'occupais de mon père après ses matchs."

Finch disparut et bientôt l'arôme du café frais envahi la pièce.

Un peu plus tard, les deux hommes étaient assis sur le canapé, tenant une tasse fumante à la main.

"Alors…" commencèrent-ils ensemble et s'esclaffèrent, puis firent une grimace quand leurs côtes protestèrent.

"La façon que tu as de te battre…" commença John, se demandant ce que Murdock accepterait de lui révéler.

"Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus. Formation militaire de toute évidence " John ne sembla pas réagir particulièrement. Murdock réfléchit un instant à certains des gestes et murmura pour lui-même, "mais pas juste soldat… Plus genre, Navy Seal, voire même Delta Force…" Il sentit John se crisper légèrement. "Il y a plus que ça…"

Il repensa à la façon dont John l'avait suivi dans la rue, sa surprise d'avoir été repéré. Matt s'était dit à ce moment qu'il avait de l'expérience en filature. "Opérations spéciales peut-être." Il hocha la tête écoutant le corps de John. Son cœur avait bondi. "CIA ?" s'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

"Comment… ?"

"Ton cœur vient de bondir. Tu es tellement habitué à garder ça secret, que le simple fait d'en parler te fait sursauter."

"Tu peux entendre mon cœur ?"

Murdock acquiesça d'un mouvement d'épaule ; il y était tellement habitué qu'il en oubliait que ce n'était pas "normal".

"Tu savais que je ne mentais pas quand tu me tenais au sol…" murmura John, réfléchissant aux implications de l'aveu.

Matt entendit Finch bondir en entendant les mots ; il était probablement en train de le foudroyer du regard. Visiblement très protecteur de son ami…

"Tu as fait allusion aux sens affinés chez les aveugles. Dans mon cas, c'est carrément de l'hyper-sensibilité. Je ne sais pas si c'est le résultat de ma cécité ou des produits chimiques, mais je suis capable de former une image mentale assez précise de ce qui m'entoure."

"Qu'est-ce que tu 'sens' ?" demanda John, hésitant sur le terme à utiliser.

"Tout. Les voix, les respirations, les odeurs, la façon dont le son rebondit sur les surfaces, la manière dont l'air circule autour des objets…"

"Tu as deviné que nous étions dans une station de métro…"

"Le carrelage. L'acoustique est très particulière. Pas de bruits de la rue, nous avons descendu un paquet de marches. Après, c'est juste une question de relier les points."

"La surcharge sensorielle… ça dû être terrible au début. Comment as-tu appris à contrôler tout ça ?"

"Les premiers mois ont été un enfer. J'entendais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi ; je mettais mes mains sur les oreilles pour arrêter le bruit, mais rien n'y faisait. Puis Stick est arrivé et m'a aidé."

"Stick?"

"Aveugle, sens hyper développés également. Il m'a appris à contrôler mes sens, à me battre. Pendant un temps du moins…" Une ombre noire traversa son visage. "Ensuite, je me suis débrouillé tout seul…" Il était un peu tôt pour en révéler davantage.

"C'est sûr que ta technique est unique."

"Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps devant la télé ou au cinéma. Cela me laisse pas mal de temps libre pour m'entraîner."

"C'est quoi cette histoire de gants ?"

Matt sourit. Il était temps de laisser tomber les masques…

"J'imagine qu'étant donné l'endroit où nous sommes et l'équipement que vous avez, je dois pouvoir vous le dire."

"Equipement ?" demanda Finch, d'une voix étouffée.

"Tous vos ordinateurs ? Vous avez quoi ? Votre propre système de surveillance de la ville ?"

Pendant un instant, il pensa que Finch allait s'évanouir. La vague d'angoisse qui le submergeait était perceptible à distance.

"Je sais garder les secrets, Finch. Ne vous inquiétez pas." Il haussa les épaules. "Vous allez devoir garder le mien de toute façon."

"Matt ?" s'enquit John.

"Vous souvenez-vous des articles de presse quand Fisk a été arrêté ?"

"Oui. Tous ces policiers et politiciens corrompus…"

"La Une du New York Bulletin ?"

Les doigts de Finch volèrent sur son clavier à la recherche de l'information. La chaise roula comme il s'écartait pour laisser John voir l'écran. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment.

"Tu es 'Daredevil' ?" demanda John, abasourdi.

"Non. Je suis Matthew Murdock. Daredevil n'est qu'un nom inventé par un journaliste. C'est quoi le tien ? 'L'homme au costume' ?" plaisanta Matt, puis il écarquilla les yeux. "Bon sang ! C'est toi. Je croyais que c'était juste une légende urbaine…"

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Il avait suivi la traque de "l'homme au costume" dans la presse. Il se souvenait d'un inspecteur, une femme, bien déterminée à lui mettre la main dessus. Puis il avait été déclaré mort. Un ex-agent du FBI qui avait mal tourné. De toute évidence, Matt n'était pas le seul à vivre dans l'ombre. Et s'il pouvait partager son secret avec quelqu'un, c'était bien John.

Il poussa un soupir.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entendre des choses. Hell's Kitchen a traversé des moments difficiles. Si je peux aider les gens…" Il pencha la tête. "Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Ce don m'a été accordé pour une raison. Je dois accomplir ma destinée. Un peu comme toi probablement."

"Tu m'as l'air d'être un homme pieux Matt. Moi d'un autre côté, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu mon âme."

"Dieu ne t'abandonnera jamais. Tu peux encore être sauvé."

"Un vrai Catholique. Comment arrives-tu à concilier les deux ?"

"Autour de pas mal de cafés avec mon curé…" admit Murdock.

Il se tourna vers Finch.

"Et vous ? Vous êtes le génie informatique. C'est vous qui trouvez qui a besoin d'aide ?" demanda-t-il.

"En quelque sorte," avoua Finch.

"Finch tient à ses secrets. Je ne sais toujours pas où il habite," fit John avec un léger sourire.

"Certains secrets sont trop lourds à porter seul. J'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami quand il a découvert ce que je faisais…"

"M. Nelson…"

"Il m'en a voulu de n'avoir rien dit. Il s'est senti trahi. C'est difficile de se dire que l'on croit connaître quelqu'un depuis des années pour s'apercevoir qu'il vous a toujours menti."

"Tu as choisi un chemin dangereux Matt…"

"On dirait mon prêtre… Mais tu es plutôt mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarque, non ? "

"Effectivement," répondit John avec un sourire. "Fais attention à toi. Ça m'ennuierait de revoir apparaître ton numéro."

"Numéro ?"

"C'est comme cela que nous appelons les gens que nous essayons d'aider," répondit Finch vivement, trop vite pour que cela soit vrai.

Matt se leva en riant doucement et tendit la main. "Merci pour votre aide."

"Je t'accompagne."

"C'est bon, je retrouverai mon chemin," dit-il se dirigeant sans hésiter vers la sortie.

Il pouvait sentir Finch et John l'observer tandis qu'il disparaissait par la porte. Il laissa trainer ses oreilles.

"Il savait que je mentais au sujet des numéros…" dit Finch.

"Totalement," confirma John. "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop... Après tout Daredevil et l'homme au costume ne sont que des légendes urbaines."

Avec un petit rire, Matt monta l'escalier et quitta le bâtiment. Juste des légendes urbaines, rien que des rumeurs…

 

* * *

 

Fin

Je m'aperçois que je suis la première à poster du Daredevil en français… Ben alors ?


End file.
